


Будь рядом

by EllenSon



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Absolutle fluff, BAMBAM CALLS JINYOUNG 'MOM', Cuddling, Fluff, Hotel Dumort, Hugging, M/M, What else is new, award show or wtv, jjp as got7's parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenSon/pseuds/EllenSon
Summary: Джэбом забирается на кровать и окутывает Джинёна своими руками, улыбаясь от того, как правильно Джинён чувствует себя в его объятиях.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hold me close.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781465) by [jcebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum). 



Джинён стоит на сцене, его лицо наполнились счастливыми слезами. Будет преуменьшением, если сказать, что он счастлив. Он _невероятно_ счастлив и разделяет этот момент с шестью парнями, которые прошли с ним через многое, и он никогда не будет сожалеть об этом.

Они выиграли награду. Это не впервые, но победы не всегда гарантированы. Это всегда шокирует всех семерых каждый раз, когда они побеждают. Они благодарны своим поклонникам, и навсегда будут.

Джинён смотрит вправо и видит _его_. Он видит человека, который был рядом с ним с первого дня. Он видит человека, который работал вместе с ним, как JJ Project. Он видит человека, который прошел с ним через очередной дебют, как GOT7. Они больше не дуэт. У них теперь есть пять парней с ними.

На лице Джэбома широкая улыбка, его волосы блестят от большого количества света на сцене. Джинён думает Джэбом выглядит божественно. Нет, он не _выглядит_. Он _божественен_.

Джинён знает, что Джэбом смотрит на него, и его улыбка никогда не дрогнет. Только если не станет шире. Джэбом держит его за руку и Джинён улыбается в ответ. Джэбом обнимает Джинёна, и тот восхищается теплотой рук Джэбома.

Зрители аплодируют. Джексон говорит свою речь в то время как Бэмбэм и Югём обнимаю друг друга. Ёнджэ держит трофей, он выглядит бесконечно счастливым. Марк стоит рядом Джексоном, и растет его гордость и любовь к одногруппникам.

Джинён сжимает рубашку Джэбома и всхлипывает ему в грудь. Джэбом успокаивает, поглаживая одной рукой по спине, а другой нежно перебирая его волосы. Пора уходить со сцены, все знают это. Они кланяются и улыбаются зрителям в последний раз за этот день и уходят со сцены.

Джинён идет к дивану в гримерке и садится. Он счастливо вздыхает, его лицо все еще мокрое от слез. Он чувствует, что кто-то сел рядом, но ему не нужно спрашивать кто это, потому что он тут же оказывается в надёжных, теплых и успокаивающих руках. Те же самые руки, которые обнимали его так много раз, что он уже потерял счет.

\- Я люблю тебя, – неожиданно говорит Джинён. Это заставляет Джэбома улыбнуться.

 - Я знаю, - отвечает Джэбом. – Я тоже люблю тебя.

\- Что на счёт нас? – вставляет шутку Джексон. – Наши родители нас больше не любят?

Джэбом хихикает: - Идите сюда, негодники.

Если бы кто-нибудь вошел в комнату прямо сейчас, то вероятно был бы в изумлении. Но для этих семерых — это стало нормой. Джинён удобно сидит на коленях Джэбома и прислонился в его груди. Джексон сидит за Джинёном, обвив руками сидящего рядом с ним Марка. Бэмбэм сидит справа от Джэбома, его колени стали подушкой для ног Джинёна. Югём сидит рядом Бэмом, положив голову на плечо последнего, а Ёнджэ сидит возле Югёма и обнимает его сбоку. Они не являются родственниками, но они счастливы, и вот что важно.

Джинён закрывает глаза, легко выдыхая. Он слегка целует Джэбома в щёку, и остальные изумились им. Джэбом улыбается и целует в ответ макушку Джинёна.

\- Парни, если честно, вы слишком милые, – говорит Марк.

Джинён и Джэбом, оба улыбаются этому и немного краснеют.

\- _Мама_ , – тянет Бэмбэм. – Я устал.

\- Эй, Джинён тоже устал, – отвечает ему Джэбом.

\- Мы все устали, – парирует Джексон.

\- Пойдем, – мягко говорит Джинён, открывая глаза, и поднимается с колен Джэбома.

Джэбом берет за руку Джинёна, переплетая пальцы. Никто не возражает, так почему бы и нет? Все семеро спокойно дошли до их фургона. Все устали, даже Джексон говорит не много во время возвращения в отель.

После того, как они добрались до отеля, Джэбом, Джинён и Ёнджэ направились в одну комнату, Джексон и Марка в другую, в то время как Югём и Бэмбэм в третью. Ёнджэ предположил, что их родители заслуживают остаться наедине, поэтому предпочитает пойти в комнату к Югёму и Бэмбэму. Какое он солнышко.

Джэбом забирается на кровать и окутывает Джинёна в своих руках, улыбаясь от того, как _правильно_ Джинён чувствует себя в его объятиях.

\- Эй, Джэбом, – бормочет Джинён, и Джэбом просто мычит в ответ.

\- Я люблю тебя, – говорит Джинён, и, словно в его глазах, звезды всего ночного неба нашли себе новый дом на эту ночь.

_Он выглядит превосходно,_  думает Джэбом. _Нет, он превосходен._

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, – отвечает Джэбом, хрипло посмеиваясь, прежде чем нежно поцеловать губы Джинёна. – Я очень сильно тебя люблю.

Прямо перед тем как эти двое отправились в страну снов, они услышали голос Ёнджэ из-за двери номера: - Эй, думаешь они еще не спят?

И остальные четыре участника вместе шикнули ему.

\- Ну же, мы говорим о Джэбоме и Джинёне. Они вообще-то наши родители. Они, вероятно, обнимаются и говорят о своей любови друг к другу прямо сейчас, – беззаботно говорит Марк.

_Ох, как прав Марк._


End file.
